


Phantom Thieves Dot Com

by wildcardfools



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, pornstar AU, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcardfools/pseuds/wildcardfools
Summary: When Yosuke goes on his usual weekend porn binge the last thing he expects to see is his best friend sucking off another dude. What’s worse, Souji’s moving back to Inaba after finishing his degree in the city. How is he going to be able to face him when he knows his secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is a work in progress based off of an RP I had going. It's a little bit goofy, a little bit angsty, and a whole lot of souyo. This is also my first fic! Enjoy~

Yosuke was what you might call, ‘stressed’. After years of lugging around groceries he was still stuck working under the iron fist of his father, tethered by the ball and chain that was Junes. Honestly, if he didn’t need the money he’d quit. But, after some pricey purchases Yosuke was still strapped for cash and living at home at 21. Didn’t help that his dad refused to give him a promotion despite how many years he’d been working. Was that even legal? Probably not.  
  
So yeah, he was ‘stressed’ and for Yosuke there was no better way to de-stress than a weekend wank session. He’d always had a high sex drive, he was kind of the definition of a horny boy back in high school. Not a day went by that he hadn’t had a racy thought in his mind or a dirty joke pass his lips. But despite this he was still very much a virgin. Part of this was due to him questioning his sexuality for a long time. Girls were hot but so were guys, though he’d never admit that out loud, and one guy in particular caught his attention. After a lot of struggling Yosuke had finally accepted the fact that he had a crush on his best friend from high school, Souji. Souji had been an eye opener to him on a lot of things and now his sexuality was just another one added to that list. But there’s no way he could tell him. His feelings were still strong for his partner but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. However, this also meant that he didn’t really have any interest in sleeping with anyone else. So instead of one night stands or spicy trips to the city he turned to good old internet porn.  
  
Yosuke clicked open an incognito window and typed in the address of his usual free porn website. It was the kind where people could upload whatever, and companies could have paid content if they were verified. A lot of the regular videos bored him and he always found himself clicking into the compilation category they offered. Maybe it was the variety, maybe it was the mixture of the bass beats and moans, or maybe he just had a short attention span. He liked to think it wasn’t the latter. He scrolled through the videos, there were a few of the top viewed ones that he’d watched a couple of times. They never failed to get him off but he was in the mood for something new. He clicked through the pages quickly deciding whether he wanted to watch them based on the titles and animated thumbnails. _Too messy….too violent….too vanilla…_ He was on the fifth page when something finally caught his eye. “Hot Bisexual Blowjobs!” Okay, so the title was lame but the thumbnail looked promising. Plus, it was a mixture of girls and guys so he would have the best of both worlds. He felt his dick twitch in his jeans. Seems like they had a winner.  
  
He got himself comfortable at his desk and unzipped his pants, shimmying them down his hips slightly before he pulled himself out. He was only half hard but quickly his dick started coming to attention in anticipation. Making sure his earphones were plugged in he started up the video busying his hands with grabbing some lotion from his desk drawer. The video start up was promising. There was what could only be described as ‘club music’ playing in the background. Loud enough that you could feel the bass but quiet enough that you could hear the sounds of sex. Yosuke had always been sound oriented so he was picky when it came to the audio on his porn and this video got his seal of approval. Or boner of approval as the case may be. He watched as girls and guys nosed erections concealed behind jeans, boxers, panties, you name it. In any case, the build up section was hot and only getting Yosuke hotter. He let out a soft groan as a wave of arousal washed over him.  
  
He pumped himself slowly, the heat and pleasure building with each touch. Brown eyes fixated on the screen in front of him, meeting the gaze of pornstars peering back through his computer. He didn’t know why them looking at him did it for him but damn was it ever effective. He met smokey green eyes and bewitching hazel; blue, brown, blue again. All of this while the slick sounds of their mouths bobbing up and down filled his ears. It was entrancing, and arousing and fuck, it was driving Yosuke crazy. He picked up the pace the sound of his hand running up and down his length adding to his very own sex symphony. Green, hazel, purple (Contacts?), brown, brown, green, silver….  
  
Silver?  
  
Yosuke’s hand stuttered.  
  
Silver eyes. Silver hair.  
  
Yosuke stopped moving and stopped breathing. In fact, he stopped everything except for watching and the wild beating of his heart. He knew those eyes. He knew that hair. But there was no way? Right? He found himself entranced still watching the actor who looked like his best friend moan happily around the dick in his mouth, a yellow gloved hand entangled in silver strands. He fumbled and quickly paused the video. He almost quit his browser out of panic but he had to know. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see? But hell no he didn’t want to see Souji doing porn! He wanted to see Souji doing that to him not some random guy! His breath was coming in quick short bursts and he had to remind himself to calm down. He peeked back at the screen. Sou-….the guy… was wearing a mask so it was a bit hard to tell. Swallowing thickly he reached with a shakey hand to press play again. The wet sounds of his mouth and tongue were almost too much now that Yosuke was trying to figure out if it was in fact Souji.  
  
“Mmmm, skull…..” The silver eyed guy moaned before Yosuke quickly pressed pause again. That was definitely Souji’s voice.  
  
“Fuck….fuck…shit…fuck oh my god.” Yosuke cursed under his breath. What was he supposed to do? Should he tell him? No! That would be way too embarrassing. But, it wasn’t like Yosuke had searched the internet for porn of his partner he just stumbled upon it. Yeah! and he hadn’t even continued watching or anything or….He winced as he stared down at his still very hard dick. Even in a panic his arousal stayed strong.  
  
“This is so fucked.” He groaned to himself and rested his head on the surface of his desk. If watching porn was his first mistake of the day, this was his second. Yosuke was jolted off of the desk when his phone vibrated, the sound piercing his skull from having his head so close. “Gah! Fuck!” He quickly grabbed the phone about to put it on silent until he saw who the text was from.  


 

Of course it was Souji. 

 

Just his luck. 

 

_Hey Yosuke. I was able to change my moving date. Seems like I’ll be coming back to Inaba sooner than I thought._

 

The panic that set in from that definitely started to soften Yosuke’s arousal. 

 

_Really??? That’s great partner!! When’s the new date??_

  
He tried to sound normal but his fingers slipped. That was probably too many punctuation marks. The grip on his phone tightened his knuckles turning white as he couldn’t stop playing Souji sucking some guy off in his head.  


_Tomorrow actually. I was texting you to ask if you might be free to help me move in. I’m not sure what your work schedule is like. Most of the house is already furnished so it would largely be moving boxes._

__  
Yosuke wanted to jump in the TV now more than ever. Maybe he’d be able to escape in there. Though he knew that wasn’t true. He let out a high pitched whine of frustration and hastily typed a reply.  


_I have work :/ But maybe in the evening?_

 

Why the hell had he still offered to help!? He could have lied! But he felt bad about doing that to his partner. He had no idea how the fuck he was going to face him. What was he supposed to do just pop the question while putting away Souji’s dishware? _So do you do porn or what? Also these glasses are so stylish very modern._ Yeah right…

 

_Ah, well no worries. It is sudden but if you do have the time feel free to drop by. I’d make you dinner as reward._

  
Yosuke was squirming in his seat. He felt awkward texting Souji with his dick still out so he decided to remedy that. Phone down, pants up, internet browser CLOSED. 

 

_Sounds good, Partner! c;_

 

He added the wink as reflex but God did it feel weird now.  


_See you then._

 

Yosuke fiddled with his phone for a moment after he got that message.  


_Wait, hey Souji?_

 

_Yes, Yosuke?_

 

He tried to think of how to ask what he wanted to without it sounding weird. 

_You don’t have a twin do you?_

 

No that was still kind of weird. 

  
  
_A twin? No, I’m an only child. Why? See my doppleganger?_

  
_Haha! Something like that I guess thought I saw you but there’s no way.  
_

 

_Hmmm, hopefully it’s not my shadow come back to haunt me.  
_

_  
_ Yosuke couldn’t help but think that, that wasn’t so far off. Though now he had the mental image of Souji doing….that…on the midnight channel. Yellow eyes and static as he swallow-. He shook his head frantically. 

  
_Hahaha, very funny. We’re done with that remember?_

  
He tried to keep a certain degree of normalcy. 

  
_Yeah Yeah I know. Well I have to go finish packing but I look forward to seeing you and the gang soon.  
_

_  
Yeah I’m excited! TTYL partner._

 

_Likewise._

 

Yosuke tossed his phone onto his bed and slid down the back of his chair, his head tipping back over the backrest with a groan. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke helps Souji move in. It's about as awkward as you'd expect.

Chapter 2 

 

Yosuke had not slept well that night. Every time he had closed his eyes the image of Souji popped into his head; wet, pink lips pasting themselves to the backs of his eyelids. Not to mention the sounds. Fuck, the sounds! Even now, as he sat in the Junes back room he couldn’t get that damn video to leave him alone. His shift had ended 10 minutes ago and he was avoiding leaving. Normally, he’d book it out of there as soon as he could but, he really didn’t want to face Souji right now, even if he’d agreed to help. He fiddled with the cuff of his jacket in thought. Maybe he should cancel, Souji wouldn’t mind, right? It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year and were both really looking forward to it or anything. Yosuke sighed, yeah that definitely wasn’t an option. Accepting his fate, he slipped his jacket on and stepped out onto the floor. He’d just have to play it cool.   
  
As it turned out, this was easier said than done. After a quick bus trip down to Inaba’s shopping district and a couple of blocks of walking on shakey legs Yosuke could spot the moving truck outside of Souji’s place. Looked like Souji had rented one of those drive yourself types, but he couldn’t spot his partner just yet. Yosuke was freaking out, his heart racing and his palms sweating. What if he said something that gave it away that he knew Souji’s secret? What if he kept staring at his mouth? What if-  
  
He took a deep breath and continued walking at a snails pace towards the house. As he got closer he could see that it was small, inviting, and that the door was left wide open. Souji must be inside then. Yosuke found himself glancing around nervously as he approached. The sun was starting to set and that only made him feel worse, Souji had probably been working on moving in for hours. Some friend he was….. With a shake of his head Yosuke puffed up his chest and decided to face this head on. He would just have to get over it, Souji was too important to him to let him down so all he had to do was-  
  
“Yosuke?” Souji had stepped out of the house, out of breath and covered with a light sheen of sweat. He looked like he had been working hard as well as a bit surprised to see Yosuke just standing there.   
  
“H-Hey partner!” Yosuke stuttered nervously, his hands shoved deeply into his jeans pockets. He tried to meet Souji’s eyes but ended up looking anywhere else.   
  
“Yosuke! I’m so glad you could make it.” Before Yosuke could respond Souji had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s been so long.” Souji sighed contently a bit too close to Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke’s arms were plastered to his sides. He hoped he didn’t feel like a total stiff board in Souji’s embrace. He shut his eyes trying to think of anything but the light smell of the other’s sweat and deodorant.   
  
“Hey, man.… That’s for girls.” He chuckled awkwardly. God, did Souji even remember that?   
  
“Hmmm, there’s the Yosuke I know.”   
  
Evidently so. Yosuke was a bit touched honestly.   
  
After Souji replied he pulled back and gave Yosuke a few firm pats on the back. Ah yes, the “not gay” code.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Do you want help unpacking or not?” Yosuke couldn’t help but smile, even if his heart was beating like crazy. At the mention of help, Souji’s chipper demeanour quickly fell into one of exhaustion.   
  
“Yes, please. I may have underestimated how much stuff I own.” Souji sighed and started to walk towards the trailer waving a hand to get Yosuke to follow. “It’s mostly kitchen and bedroom now. If you wouldn’t mind taking some of these inside.”   
  
Yosuke peered inside the back of the truck. It was almost empty, but there were some containers at the very back. He could see Souji’s neat handwriting on the sides with labels like ‘dishes’, ‘clothes’, ‘toaster etc’ as well as others. There was one that was simply blank but it was near the other clothes boxes so he assumed it was more of the same. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Souji entered the trailer and bent down to pick up another box. Yosuke frowned.  
  
“Hey Partner, how about I take care of the rest of these? I’ve left you hanging for a while after all. Why don’t you just start putting stuff away inside and then we can catch up?” He put his hand on Souji’s shoulder to get his attention, causing Souji to tilt his head up to look at him with those silver eyes…  
  
Silver eyes peaking out from behind a dark mask….Silver eyes with a mouth at just the right height to…..   
  
Wait, shit, had Souji said something?

 

“Yosuke?” Souji asked quirking a brow up at him.   
  
“Ah! Uh, sorry what was that?” Yosuke pulled back his hand as if he’d been burned. His cheeks felt hot, what was wrong with him? How could he think that about his best friend?   
  
“I just said that sounded nice….and that I can start dinner once the dishes are away. That is, if you still wanted to stay.” Souji stood up, now looking down at Yosuke. He had that expression on that Yosuke could never read. Usually it meant he was trying to figure out what someone else was thinking and he definitely didn’t want Souji to know what was in his head right now.   
  
“Of course. Dude, I’ve missed your cooking. Wish we could bring back those days of surprise lunches on the roof.” He tried to laugh off the tension in the air and busied himself by grabbing a box. He didn’t want to admit that his stomach had been flipping since he got here and food was the last thing on his mind. Souji gave him a small look but he could see a smile in his eyes.   
  
“Junes has a roof…maybe I’ll surprise you sometime.” Souji teased causing to Yosuke shake his head.   
  
“C’mon dude. Don’t spoil me, I need to learn to cook something that’s not eggs.” Yosuke tried to keep his voice even as he felt Souji’s presence following behind him while he entered the house.   
  
“Then maybe I’ll give you a lesson or two. For tonight I’ll let you off the hook though.” Souji placed a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder, letting it linger there for a moment before sliding it down his arm. Yosuke gripped the box tighter. “My room is down the hall, last room on the left. Just put that on the bed.” Souji spoke up when Yosuke didn’t move to put the box anywhere.   
  
“Oh yeah, cool, gotcha.” Yosuke spun on his heel and headed down where he had been directed. If he was honest he hadn’t even checked what the label on this box had been. Placing it down on the bed with a thud he glanced at the side. Ah, clothes. Makes sense then. Not thinking, Yosuke pulled back the tape sealing the box shut and rolled it into a ball in his hands. It wasn’t until he had completed the action that it occurred to him it might be weird to start unpack Souji’s stuff. It wasn’t his after all. He settled for pulling back the cardboard flaps revealing folded dress shirts underneath. Maybe that would shave some time off of Souji’s quest, yeah, he wasn’t just being nosey he was being helpful! With a mental nod to himself Yosuke headed back outside to get more boxes. 

…

 

It didn’t take long until Yosuke was almost done and Souji had moved into the kitchen putting away dishes. Yosuke had to hold back a nervous chuckle when he first saw them. They were in fact modern and stylish, how did he know that Souji would care about his dish-ware.   
  
“This is the last box by the way. Were you going to need any help with dinner or…” Yosuke offered, shifting his grip on the box in his hands. It was kind of heavy…and clunky.   
  
“No help needed. You’ve already helped a ton. Besides, it’s meant to be a show of my thanks to you.” Souji waved a hand and started setting up his cooking station. “It won’t be fancy I’m afraid. I’m low on ingredients but you like croquettes right?”   
  
“Croquettes? Oh, hell yeah partner that sounds perfect!” Yosuke smiled and he felt his stomach rumble. Looks like it had finally settled down. Moving the boxes had helped distract his wandering thoughts and well Souji’s croquettes were hard to resist. Maybe, tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought. This was his partner after all. Hell, maybe he’d imagined the resemblance. “Well I’ll sit with you while you cook then, we can catch up? I wanna hear about your return to city life.” He exaggerated the last part with a sarcastically whistful tone. “Just lemme put this box away uh-“ Yosuke paused to look for a label. Turning the box this way and that he came up short. Must be that one blank one he’d seen earlier. Souji seemed to take note of his confusion and glanced at the box himself. His eyes widening a fraction.   
  
“Oh, put that one under my bed. It’s just random stuff.”  He answered Yosuke’s unspoken question.   
  
“Random stuff? So even our super organized leader doesn’t have it all together huh?” Yosuke teased. 

“What can I say, I’m only human.” Souji chuckled softly, his eyes still on the box. Yosuke eyed him in return, but decided not to ask. 

 

“I’ll just put this away then and then we’ll chat.” He slowly made his way to Souji’s room glancing back to see if he was still being weird.   
  
“Sounds good.” Still hadn’t looked away, Yosuke noted. Well, now he was extra curious. In the end Yosuke shoved it under the bed like Souji had requested. He may have given it a few shakes here and there to try and figure out what was inside, but it sounded like just a bunch of different stuff. Didn’t seem like Souji was lying. Maybe he didn’t want him to see his mess. He stared down the box once more before leaving and sitting down at the island in Souji’s kitchen.   
  
“So city….deets, spill em.” Yosuke clapped his hands together. “Any exciting crazy things happen?” Yosuke kept a careful eye on Souji looking for any kind of reaction.   
  
“Crazy? Not particularly. I was actually attending classes you know.” Souji chuckled as he got his bearings in his new kitchen.   
  
“You couldn’t have studied the whole time. C’mon no parties? Nothing? Has the media lied to me about the college lifestyle.”   
  
“Well technically it was a University-“   
  
“C’mon partner you know what I mean. I wanna hear about what you’ve been up to! It’s been ages after all.” Yosuke busied himself by fiddling with his thumbnail.

 

“Well it wasn’t all studying…” Souji trailed off. Yosuke’s heartbeat sped up. He tried to quell it, it wasn’t like that was a confession or anything after all.   
  
“So studying and….” Yosuke tried to draw something more out of him.   
  
“I also worked a couple of jobs. I had to afford this house somehow y’know.” Souji said simply. Yosuke was starting to feel that queasy stomach come back.   
  
“What kind of jobs? Must’ve payed pretty well, this house isn’t the cheapest.” He started picking at his nail more vigourously.   
  
“Y’know me I work with what I can find. There was a flower shop, a ramen place, wherever I could find the hours.”   
  
“Those don’t exactly pay well. Jesus, how many hours were you taking?”   
  
“Well some jobs paid better than others.” Souji offered a shrug.   
  
“Any jobs I could do? I’m sick of Junes.” Yosuke was sweating by this point. None of these answers ruled out the whole porn thing. Should he just ask? No, there was no way he could.   
  
“Hmmm, I’m not sure you’d like them much better.” Souji was being vague again and it was driving Yosuke mad. He was about to ask another question to try and suss this out when he felt a stab of pain. He looked down. Shit, he’d fucked up his nail. There was a break in the middle now, not enough to be a huge problem, but enough to sting like hell. He clasped his thumb in his opposite hand to prevent any further damage. 

“I mean as long as it’s nothing too crazy I’m open. I’d take anything over Junes. Cept, well y’know stripping or something.” He laughed a bit too loud and a bit too awkwardly. Souji simply kept cooking.   
  
“Food’s almost ready. Can you pass me those plates?” Souji glossed over the question. Shit….fucking hell, that did not bode well.   
  
“Y-yeah sure man.” Yosuke stood and with wobbly knees made his way to the plates. He set them out and felt his stomach drop when he saw the hearty serving Souji had given him. Normally he’d be thrilled to have this much home cooked food and he honestly wish he could still be. Once they’d sat down Yosuke tried to be polite and took his first bite. He couldn’t deny it was a well executed meal, he just wished that his stomach didn’t feel like it was going to reject it at any second. Souji seemed to noticed Yosuke’s discomfort and spoke up.   
  
“Is it okay?” He asked, not having touched his own food yet.   
  
“No, yeah! It’s fine. Sorry, really tired after work, think its affected my appetite. It’s delicious though!” Yosuke emphasized his point by taking another bite. Swallow dammit, swallow, Souji made this delicious meal for you! Don’t throw this away! He gave his partner an, albeit a bit forced, smile. Souji didn’t seem completely convinced but he started to eat his food regardless.   
  
“Mmmm, god I needed this.” Souji moaned happily after his first bite. Yosuke almost broke his chopsticks in half. That moan….that was definitely the same….  
  
_Mmmm, Skull…._  
  
Yosuke abruptly stood up and slammed his chopsticks on the table causing Souji to jump.  
  
“Yosuk-“ Souji asked, startled.    
  
“I’m not feeling well, sorry, bathroom.” Yosuke managed to get out in his panic as he excused himself. He tried to ignore the concern and disappointment on Souji’s face as he closed the door firmly behind him. “Fuck…fuck…..I can’t do this….” He cried under his breath as he gripped the edge of the sink with white knuckles. “God….I’m the worst.” He quickly turned on the cold water tap and splashed his face. He felt sick and way too hot. He wished he’d never went on that damn site. He wished he didn’t know that about Souji. He wished he could just have a normal conversation with his partner again. With every wish, every “what if” that ran through Yosuke’s brain his breathing became more erratic. He splashed his face again in a desperate attempt to calm down and slid down to sit on the floor, his damp face in his hands.   
  
He stayed there for a while.   
  
He didn’t know how long but he knew it was long enough to be weird. Souji probably thought he was really sick, that wasn’t fair to him. Well, none of this was fair to his partner, there was no way he could know all the shit that was going through Yosuke’s head right now. He sighed, at least some time alone had helped to calm down his heart and he didn’t feel like he was gonna die anymore. He really needed to stop being such a bad friend. With a sad whine he stood and unlocked the bathroom door, shocked when he almost bumped into Souji on the other side. Looked like he was just about to knock on the door, his hand raised uncertainly in front of him. 

  
“P-partner. Hey.” He said softly scratching the side of his nose. “M’sorry really not feeling well.” Souji gave Yosuke a soft smile.   
  
“I figured. You’ve been in there a while I packed this for you.” Souji raised a tupperware container filled with Yosuke’s food. Yosuke hadn’t noticed it in his other hand when he’d first seen him. Yosuke looked at the container, his eyes stinging. Damn it, why did Souji have to be sweet on top of everything.   
  
“Ah thanks Souji. I’ll try and eat it later.” He took the container and held it firmly. “S’nice of you.”  
  
“Well, wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” Souji offered with a shrug and a smile. “You really don’t look well though. You’re not overworking yourself still are you?” There was concern in Souji’s voice but it wasn’t accusatory. Yosuke waved a hand in response.   
  
“No, uh, not really. Okay, maybe. It’s fine. Listen, I should probably go home. Rest. Y’know.” Yosuke started to walk past Souji with a strained grin. Souji definitely didn’t look convinced.   
  
“Rest, yes.” Souji replied simply watching as Yosuke started tugging his jacket on. Yosuke was about to say goodbye and book it out the door when Souji spoke up again. “Take care. Okay? And I’ll text you, maybe we can reschedule.” Yosuke’s heart hurt. He could hear the disappointment and concern in Souji’s voice. It was subtle, but it was there. His hand paused on the door handle. Part of him wanted to stay. It really did. However, he just couldn’t today, not with his mindset like this.   
  
“Of course Partner! Another time.” He put on the best smile he could muster before stepping out the door. If he’d looked back he would’ve seen Souji with his brow furrowed in confusion leaning against his door frame. He didn’t dare look at him, or much of anything for that matter. Yosuke stared at the ground the whole way home. He needed to figure out what to do about this, and fast. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues.


End file.
